Currently, a display panel with touch functions as a kind of information input tool has been widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as an information inquiry machine in public places lobby, a computer and a cell phone that users use in their daily life and work, etc. In this way, the users only need to touch marks on the touch screen to achieve the operation of the electronic device, and avoid relying on other input devices, such as a keyboard and a mouse, etc. Thus, human-computer interaction is more straightforward.
To better meet the needs of the users, pressure sensors are usually provided in the touch screen to detect the touch pressure when the user touches the touch screen. The pressure sensor not only captures touch position information, but also captures magnitude of the touch pressure, enriching the applications of touch display technology.
To achieve the detection of touch pressure on various positions of the touch screen, the touch display screen generally includes a number of pressure sensors provided at different positions. Each pressure sensor includes two input terminals. A power input terminal provides a bias voltage for the pressure sensor through one input terminal of the corresponding pressure sensor. There is a certain line resistance between the input terminal of each pressure sensor and the corresponding power input terminal.
However, the line resistances corresponding to different pressure sensors are different, and self-resistances of different pressure sensors are different. Thus, the bias voltage between the two input terminals of each pressure sensor is different for the same input voltage from the power input terminal. When the touch display screen undergoes the same deformation under pressure, detection signal outputted from each pressure sensor is different, and accuracy of pressure detection performed on the touch display may be seriously affected. In addition, as each pressure sensor needs to output a same detection signal for the same deformation, when the detection signals are different, the pressure sensors need to be calibrated. Thus, the difficulty for calibrating the pressure sensors increases.
The disclosed device structures and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.